


The Train to Bangkok

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: After a rough mission Illya and Napoleon are trying to make it back to U.N.C.L.E headquarters in Bangkok.





	The Train to Bangkok

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a travel show I watched this morning.

It had been so long since they had arrived in Thailand until now that Napoleon Solo felt like they had been traveling for years. He and his partner, Illya Kuryakin, had been sent to destroy a THRUSH weapons plant in the Thailand jungle, THRUSH however had proven too much for only two men and they had been chased and hunted through the jungle for at least eight days. All commutations had been lost days ago, sometime just before Napoleon was shot, he had taken a bullet to the right chest when some THRUSH agents had ambushed them, after that Napoleon's memory was shoddy. He knew Illya had drug and even carried him through the jungle, tending to him and working tirelessly to get his bleeding to stop, all this with no food or water and THRUSH agents on their tails. So many times he had begged Illya to leave him and go on, Illya was silent and would continue lugging him on. Thinking about it Illya really hadn't said but maybe two words since Napoleon had been shot, or if he had Napoleon didn't remember. 

Napoleon did know that it had been night when they had caught the train, finally breaking free from the jungle after hopeless days within, they saw train tracks and waited for the train to come by. Napoleon remembered seeing Illya crouched like a tiger ready to spring unto some unsuspecting animal as they waited, now armed only with a small knife, he had spoken softly in Russian to Napoleon, whom probably wouldn't have understood it even if he weren't in pain and weak from blood loss, his Russian wasn't very good. When the train had come by at it's relatively slow pace Illya had hauled Napoleon onto a baggage car and followed after, now all Napoleon could feel was the shaking of train under him as it went down the tracks, he was leaned up against a sack full of flour with bags and baskets of cucumbers and other vegetables around him and some few suitcases. Illya had left to find them something to drink and some food, Napoleon had no concept of how long he had been gone he only hoped he hadn't been captured or thrown off the train or both. Not long after this thought Illya appeared once again, blonde hair sweaty and dirty, suit coat long missing in the jungle somewhere, white shirt- had it been white to start with? Stained brown and black and red, his face was dirty too, the only clean thing about him were his bright blue eyes and they looked tired, he carried two bottles and two eggs.

"Illya, you're back," Napoleon spoke, voice weak even to his own ears.

Illya got down on his knees besides his partner. "Yes, I told you I would return. I got us some eggs, some rice wine and would you believe it? A bottle of club soda. I am sorry there is so little, it is all I could steal without being noticed," he said. He felt of Napoleon's forehead, he had been afraid of infection for days but somehow Napoleon had managed to ward it off. He was pale and grimey and his shirt was soaked with blood, Illya had used both of their undershirts for bandages and would have to find something else soon. 

"My partner, the thief," Napoleon weakly joked.

"Yes. Now, eat your egg. I will crack it for you. You need all the protein you can get," Illya said. He began cracking the egg carefully, when Napoleon saw it he shook his head.

"That's not an egg," Napoleon insisted. 

"Yes it is, it is a duck egg," Illya informed.

"It's brown. It's one of those baby ducks that they eat around here," Napoleon said.

"Balut. Yes it is Balut, it's considered a delicacy here and it has a lot of protein in it," Illya said.

"I am not going to eat a duck embryo, Illya!" Napoleon said as firmly as he could.

"If you do not eat this you will die, I am surprised you have lasted this long," Illya said truthfully.

"Then I'll die. Roll me out that door there because I am not going to eat that egg!" Napoleon said.

"You will eat it! I did not drag you through that jungle back there just have you die because you refuse to a duck egg! If you will not eat of your own free will then I will force feed it to you," Illya said. His blue eyes now icy and hard.

"I swear to God, Illya, if you come near me with that thing I will kick you!" Napoleon said, he sounded more frightened now than anything.

"You're not able! Bloody, foolish American!" Illya fussed, it turned to Russian curses.

"I will not eat it! I don't care if I live or not!" Napoleon uttered weakly.

Suddenly Illya slapped him across the face, Napoleon was shocked, tears coming to his eyes from the sting of it, he looked at his friend speechless. 

"Do not ever say that! Do not ever think it! You will eat this balut, I do not care what you have to do to get it down, close your eyes, hold your nose, think about Frank Sinatra, apple pie, naked women, anything, but you will eat it!" Illya ordered, voice commanding.

Napoleon was still shocked from being slapped, he took the balut and closed his eyes and ate it. Illya gave him the club soda to wash it down with. "Can't I have-"

"No. Alcohol causes the blood to thin, I cannot risk you bleeding anymore," Illya said.

Napoleon took another drink of the soda and looked at Illya. "I hate you," he said, in a sulking tone. His face mirroring that of a five year old child that had been denied a cookie before supper.

Illya full on smiled. "I know. But I care deeply for you, Napoleon, if I didn't I wouldn't have fought so hard to get you here," he said. He caressed Napoleon's face with a dirty hand.

"I know. Maybe I love you instead, I don't know, my head is foggy," Napoleon said, he reach up and rubbed his forehead.

Illya was now busy dumping a sack of cucumbers, he then began to change Napoleon's bandage as gently as he could. "You can eat the other balut, you need it. I'll eat some of these vegetables," he said as he worked.

"I wouldn't want to take it from you, you're hungry too," Napoleon said.

Illya gave him a look. "I know you are not being generous, go ahead and eat it, it will keep you going," he said.

Napoleon sighed and ate the second balut and drank some more soda, sometime after that he fell asleep. Illya ate a couple of cucumbers and drank some wine before leaning back against the sack of flour Napoleon was leaning against, he had every intention of keeping watch but just couldn't and he fell asleep too.

The next thing they knew they were jolted awake by the train stopping, Napoleon moaned as he was thrown to the side. Illya quickly opened the side door a crack to see where they were, when he looked back at Napoleon he smiled. "We are in Bangkok!" he said.

"Oh thank God! Thank God!" Napoleon said.

Illya helped him up and then down from the train car, Napoleon leaned heavily on his partner as they walked into the streets of the city, asking for the nearest hospital. 

TWO DAYS LATER

Napoleon woke up that morning and looked over at his bedside where Illya was already awake, he was now in a clean suit and had had a bath, Napoleon smiled.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" Illya asked.

"Better than I have in about eight or nine days. You?" Napoleon asked.

"Much better. Especially now that you are safe in a hospital," Illya said.

"Then why you are still watching over me if I am so safe?" Napoleon asked.

Illya shrugged. "Habit."

"I have made up my mind about you, now that I can think clearly. I care very deeply for you too," Napoleon declared.

Illya merely smiled and took his hand.

THE END.


End file.
